


I Am the Mastermind

by Arachne_Arachnid



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mastermind! AU, Semi-Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachne_Arachnid/pseuds/Arachne_Arachnid
Summary: In which there is more than one mastermind; Amami, Kaede, Maki, and Saihara!All of them each have their own twisted obsession with Ouma Kokichi, and what is to ensue when they decide to kill the others and keep him as some sort of 'pet'?





	1. Part I: Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like to clarify; if Ouma is out of character, I'm sorry! When I wrote this, it was just meant to kind of be a self-indulgent fic for me and me only, but I liked the idea so I decided to make a series out of it! Why is this relevant, you ask? Well I tend to stray from the character's actual personalities when I'm writing things I think I won't put up, so Ouma might seem a bit OOC here!
> 
> However, I don't think he would just be like, 'Oh, look at that, my classmates are dead, nishishishi, whatever!"
> 
> But I also think he'd be calmer and less, well, how I made him here.
> 
> I promise in the next chapters I'm going to try to make him more in character! Anyway, this is probably dragging out, so I'll end it here!

Everything was cold; it felt as if there was ice encasing his organs, melting into his bones. He tried to scream because it _hurt_ \- God, it hurt _so_ bad- but he couldn’t move. His head throbbed, and he mustered up as much energy as he could, lifting his head up off of what he thought to be the floor.

 

His blurry vision spun, and he swallowed thickly, fighting against the nausea festering in the pit of his stomach. There was an acrid smell in the air- one that made his eyes water- and he felt something that had the consistency of syrup sticking to his clothes. He could feel strength seeping back into his body, little by little, and he lifted himself up on to his knees, a loud _squelch!_ resounding throughout the room when his foot made contact with something he couldn’t make out amid his blurred vision.

 

All he could see was _red_ ; he was sitting in a puddle of _red_ , there was _red_ staining his clothes- it was even dripping down the walls.

 

And that’s when it hit him.

 

There was blood _everywhere_ , and he finally saw the organs scattered all over the floor, along with the miscellany of dislocated limbs and intestines. He couldn’t comprehend it at first, because wasn’t that Toujo’s head- her face permanently frozen in pure _terror_ \- in front of him? And wasn’t that Himiko’s body, sliced in half, that was gushing so much blood?

 

He didn’t know how to react; these were the people he had tormented, the ones that he had lied to and deceived so many _times_. And here they were- their bodies mutilated and and mangled- all around him. He could feel the bile rising in his throat, and the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, but he told himself that he couldn’t _break down_.

 

But that was hard to do- when the only people that would actually _talk_ to you- looked like the equivalent of props for a haunted house. He clenched his fists, repeating over and over to himself that he could make it out of this- whatever it was- but then he heard footsteps and all hope he had faded into oblivion.

 

“Oh, Ouma-kun’s awake!” Ouma told himself that he was just hearing things- that was _not_ Kaede’s voice- but then he looked back and saw her; her light blonde hair matted with blood, and suddenly it _was_ , “Maki-san, look!”

 

She seemed enthusiastic- scarily so- and she started giggling as Maki strode over; her clothes stained and dripping with fresh blood.

 

“...How despairing...” She murmured dully, glancing down at her- now ruined- outfit, “...I liked these clothes...”

 

Kaede puffed out her cheeks, retrieving a bloodied knife from her pocket and swinging it at the girl- who dodged with expertise, “Maki-san, pay attention! Ouma-kun’s awake!”

 

The knife _clattered!_ to the floor as Maki wrenched it out of her grip, before turning to stare at Ouma through two crimson red eyes; her expression unreadable, “...Oh, I guess he is...”

 

Ouma found that all he could do was laugh; because wasn’t it weird that when this same girl had been choking him- he hadn’t felt scared of her at all- but now with just a look she absolutely _terrified_ him?

 

“...Akamatsu-san, look, you’re scaring him...” Now there was another voice- one that felt way too familiar- and this time Ouma couldn’t help but cry because that was _Saihara_ , “...Ah, now he’s crying...”

 

But the look on Saihara’s face wasn’t that of compassion- no, he looked like he was enjoying every bit of Ouma’s fear- and the boy couldn’t help but wonder where that shy, gentle detective he loved so much had gone. He could feel himself losing it- this was all too much, it was just a bad dream, he was _scared, scared, scared_ -

 

And then someone was hugging him, and he didn’t know when Amami had showed up, just that the boy was there now, and he couldn’t find it in himself to not hug him back because he was too disoriented to think reasonably right now and Amami smelled so _nice_ -

 

“...I-I’m sc-scared...” He whimpered out, finally allowing himself to _just break down_ and cling to the boy, “...P-Please, don’t hu-hurt me, I’m scared, _I’m scared_...!”

 

“...Ssh, calm down...” Amami held him tighter, and Ouma was too disoriented to even wonder why Amami was being nice to him, _because wasn’t he working with the others_?

 

“ _Awww_ , Ouma-kun, you’re not supposed to break yet!” Kaede pouted, stomping down on the Chabashira’s head, which made a disgusting _crack!_ that had Ouma clinging to Amami even tighter, “ _Boooring_! What happened to being the leader of an evil secret organization, huh?”

 

Ouma could hear her approaching, and he felt as if he couldn’t breathe when she shoved Amami off of him, reaching to grab a fistful of his dark purple hair and yanking his head up.  He cried out in pain as she- without warning- kneed him in the gut, clawing at the hand pulling at his hair.

 

“Upupupupu, you know, Ouma-kun,” she finally released her hold on his hair, kneeling down beside him and cupping his face in her hands, “You look like you’re filled with _sooooo_ much despair right now!”

 

She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead- and he was left to stare at her in shock- as she stood back up and dusted her dark purple skirt off. Amami was clutching at the side of his head, which was dripping blood- ironic, Ouma thought, considering his death- and he stood up on two shaky legs.

 

“Ah, Amami-kun,” Saihara moved to help him- and Ouma didn’t miss the way Amami flinched- when the detective reached to trace his finger over the wound, “...It looks like it hurts...”’

 

He pressed down on the gash, causing Amami to let out a pained sound- but he didn’t back away.

 

Ouma tried to regain just a _sliver_ of his composure; glancing back and forth in an attempt to find a door or _something_. But the walls were splattered with his classmates blood, and it took everything he had in him not to break down, instead throwing himself at a door he spotted in the corner of the room. His legs were shaking so badly that it almost _hurt_ to move them, and he nearly tripped over Momota’s body on the way to the door, but he was there so now he could escape-

 

Strong hands pushed him on to the floor- and he kicked at whoever it was violently, _desperately_ \- as Maki brought a hunting knife to his throat.

 

“Don’t move,” she ordered stonily, pushing his face into the bloodstained floor so that all he could smell was _copper_ , “Or I will slit your throat without hesitation.”

 

He managed a weak ‘okay’, too scared to even breathe because she was going to _kill him_.

 

“Maki-san, _dooon’t_!” Kaede whined, and Ouma didn’t even have any time to scream before the knife- that Kaede had thrown at Maki- dug into his leg, “I don’t want to kill him yet!”

 

He didn’t understand what had happened at first, because wasn’t Maki _on top of him_? But then he realized that she had dove on to the floor beside him to avoid the blow, and then a white hot agony spiraled throughout his leg like a wildfire.

 

“...Ah, look what you did, Akamatsu-san...” Saihara at least had the decency to _sound_ concerned, and he knelt down beside Ouma’s trembling form, running a gentle hand throughout his dark purple hair, “...Hey, Ouma-kun, don’t cry...”

 

“ _Eeeehhh?_ It doesn’t even look like it hurts that much!” Kaede- in some demented attempt to prove her point- wrenched the knife out of his leg, and all he saw was _red_ , “Look, done and done!”

 

She giggled, stroking Ouma’s cheek with such _gentleness_ that no one would guess she had just _stabbed_ him, “Oooh, and he might pass out from the blood loss, which saves us the trouble of knocking him out!”

 

Ouma could indeed feel his consciousness dwindling, and he inhaled a strained breath, glaring up at the girl through two half-lidded dark purple eyes. He could feel a manic smile forming on his face because what had it all been for? He’d kept notes on everybody, he’d played the villain, but _what for_?

 

If he had just payed just a little more attention, maybe he could have done something to stop it, maybe then his classmates wouldn’t be dead-

 

But as he stared up at the four people he had been trying _so_ hard to find- the looks in their eyes told him everything he needed to know. He wouldn’t have been able to do anything to change this- whatever it was- and he let out a bitter laugh before he fell into unconsciousness.


	2. Part II: Amami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma finds that he might not be so alone in this nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my fucking God, I'm so sorry to anyone that wanted a chapter 2-
> 
> I honestly kind of drifted away from DRV3 for a while and every-time I tried to write the second part to this I had absolutely no motivation whatsoever. I'm not very happy with this now, anyway, but I decided to grin and bare its imperfections because I didn't want to keep anybody waiting any longer!

Ouma had woken up to strange things before- like his statue of Amami somehow laying in his bed next to him ( _He still didn’t know how that happened_ )- but never once did he think he’d wake up to _this_. He hadn’t noticed at first, too preoccupied with the pounding of his head to care, but as he started waking up more, he realized that he was laying in one of the largest beds he’d ever _seen_ ; a white canopy hanging overhead. For a moment, he wondered if yesterday had just been a nightmare and he was _safe_ , but then he saw the bandages wrapped around his leg and that illusion shattered into a million pieces.

 

Well, at least no one seemed to be in the room but him.

 

He disentangled himself from the silk sheets and blankets- noticing that his bloodstained clothes had been traded for a pair of black shorts and a baggy white sweater- and drew his knees up to his chest. Now that he wasn’t surrounded by the mangled bodies of his dead classmates, he could think more sensibly, and he found himself biting at his nails.

 

Kaede, Amami, Maki, and Saihara were the masterminds?

 

He was ashamed in himself; all that work, and he hadn’t even thought of the possibility that there was more than one mastermind?

 

No, that wasn’t important; he needed to stay focused on finding an escape out of- well, wherever _this_ was. He stood up off of the bed; his eyes immediately landing on the door on the far end of the room. Of course, he was tempted to open it and just _run_ , but he knew that would be a death wish, and that Maki was probably waiting on the other side with a knife in her hand.

 

So he decided the best course of action would be to just search around the room for anything that could be of use to him.

 

The room was large- he noticed that right off the bat- and he wondered if Kaede and the others had murdered a king and taken over his castle, because it was just _that_ huge.

 

Honestly, he wouldn’t be surprised.

 

There was a luxurious white carpet with intricate flower designs on the floor, and white curtains draped over the windows- which he looked through and found he was _very_ high up- like a princess trapped in a tower. He inspected every nook and cranny of the room; crawling under the bed, foraging through the drawers and dressers, just trying to find _something_.

 

His efforts remained fruitless, however, and he fell back on to the bed with a small sigh of disappointment.

 

“ _Aaahhh_ , this is why Saihara-chan is the Ultimate Detective and not me...” He muttered to himself- trying to ignore the pang in his heart at the thought of the boy- as he let out a humorless chuckle, “...Nishishishi... at least it’s not boring though, right...?”

 

But not even _he_ could convince himself that he was enjoying the situation; it seemed his time as an actor on a stage was over.

 

He rolled over on to his side, hugging one of the velvety black pillows on the bed close to his chest; images of his classmates all dead around him like pigs in a slaughterhouse replaying _over and over_ in his head. Humiliation, shame, mortification- he could go on and on about the emotions festering in the pit of his stomach as he recalled clinging to Amami as if he were a lifeline, crying, _begging_ -

 

His self deprecating tirade came to a halt when he realized that there was something wet streaming down his leg, and he lifted himself up, blanching when he saw what said wetness was. The bandages that had been wrapped around his stab wound- were now unraveled- and there was crimson red staining the sheets; dripping down his leg.

 

 _Smart, Ouma, smart; running around with a stab wound,_ he thought, a wry smile playing on his lips, _You deserve a gold star for that one!_

 

He clumsily undid what remained of the bandages so that he could get a better look at what he was dealing with- which wasn’t a particularly _pleasant_ sight- and grabbed one of the pillows. His hands smeared with his own blood, he pulled of the pillowcase and wrapped it around his leg, tying it in a knot as tight as he could. He wiped the sweat from his temple just as the door on the far end of the room _creaked!_ open, and he stared through two wide dark purple eyes as someone entered the room.

 

Amami.

 

His hands trembled of their own accord, and he swallowed thickly, telling himself over and over that he could _not_ slip up again. And so he mustered up the best smile he could; clutching the sheets so tight that his knuckles were beginning to turn white as he cooed, “Amami-chan! To what do I owe the honor of this visit?”

 

“...Ouma-kun...” Amami ignored his question- the look on his face almost _sad_ \- but whatever he was going to say died in the back of his throat when he saw the blood staining the sheets, “...You’re bleeding! Hold tight for a second; I’ll go get some bandages.”

 

He scurried off into the bathroom, and Ouma briefly recalled Amami telling him he had 12 younger sisters; wondering if maybe that was why he seemed so inclined to help someone like Ouma- whom was so small and child like. Whatever it was; he still returned only moments later with some disinfectants and bandages; seating himself at the foot of the bed. Ouma flinched despite himself, and Amami smiled sadly, taking ahold of his leg with gentle hands, “...I’m not going to hurt you...”

 

It was then that Ouma realized- now seeing Amami up close- that the boy’s collarbone was littered with dark blacks and blues. His head was bandaged up, and he looked skinnier then when Ouma had first seen him; his hands shaking ever so slightly as he undid the pillowcase wrapped around the smaller boy’s leg. Or maybe he had always been the skinny- he _did_ constantly wear that baggy shirt around.

 

“...Amami-chan, are you...” He started, unsure what to say; but Amami looked up from where he was dabbing at the wound with a disinfectant and let out a small sigh.

 

“Ouma-kun, look,” he began, gently wiping away the blood that was seeping from the smaller boy’s wound, “...I... don’t know how to start this...”

 

The Ultimate Supreme Ruler let out a small _mmph_ of pain as the light-green-haired boy cleaned his injury; and Amami smiled apologetically at him.

 

“I know you’re trying to act like you don’t care right now; but you’re terrified, right?” He asked softly; setting the bloodied disinfectant wipes aside and reaching for the bandages, “...I was the same way when they...”

 

He trailed off- his eyes going hazy for a moment- but quickly snapped out of whatever trance he had been in; wrapping up Ouma’s wound quicker then before.

 

“...Basically what I’m trying to say is that I’m in the same boat as you...” His voice sounded weaker with each word; and his hands had started shaking more intensely, “...I’ve been working out a way to escape for a while now... I’m not done yet, but I will get us out of here...”

 

He finished tying the bandage around the smaller boy’s leg; taking Ouma’s hands in his own.

 

“...I can’t stop what they’re going to do to you; I wish I could, but I _can’t_...” He squeezed Ouma’s hands tighter; and Ouma watched him blink away tears- recognizing the action easily because _he_ did it so often himself, “...I’ve had a plan to get out for a while; I’d only intended it to be for me, but I’m not going to leave you behind... It’d haunt me day and night to think about what they would to you...”

 

Ouma _hated_ emotional things like this- they always made him want to run away- but now he appreciated the comfort that came with Amami’s words.

 

_He wasn’t alone, he wasn’t alone, he wasn’t alone-_

 

Like a dam breaking; all of the pent up emotions he had been fighting back overflowed and he felt tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. Amami himself was trying desperately not to cry as well, and Ouma wondered if maybe they weren’t that different after all; wiping away at the tears in his eyes frantically.

 

“...Hmph, look what you did, Amami-chan, now we’re both sad...” He murmured halfheartedly; and Amami offered a small smile even as the tears fell from his eyes- streaming down his cheeks like liquid crystals.

 

They hadn’t even known each other that well before Amami’s supposed _death_ , yet here they were, spilling out their emotions to each other. It was just something that came with both being victims to something as sick and twisted as this, Ouma supposed; you found comfort in others who shared your pain.

 

“So, this plan; will you tell me about it?” Ouma piped up after a few moments of silently squeezing Amami’s hand in reassurance as the other boy cried; licking his chapped lips, “I’m sure I can help!”

 

Amami nodded, finally letting go of Ouma’s hands and gathering the soiled disinfectant wipes in his hands, “I will, but later tonight when the others are asleep; they could overhear us talking and then...”

 

He swallowed thickly- discarding the disinfectants in the trash can- and Ouma decided not to ask what he was going to say next. The boy wadded up the pillowcase in his hands just as the door _creaked!_ open behind him- and Maki stepped in. She regarded the two of them through two cold red eyes, and Ouma fought back against the urge to stick his tongue out at her.

 

“Dinner’s ready,” she muttered in a way that made dinner sound _way_ less appealing; glaring at them both as she continued, “Akamatsu-san requested that just her and Ouma-kun eat at the table tonight; so your dinner will be brought to your room, Amami-kun.”

 

Ouma felt his breath hitch, but he stood up off of the bed anyway- trying to ignore the pain in his leg- and smiled at Maki. He was scared, _terrified_ , even; but as Amami’s hand brushed against his own in silent reassurance, he told himself that he could handle whatever it was he was about to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I haven't really come up with anything yet which is why it's not in the tags, but I would like to warn all of you that it is going to get very twisted in the next chapters. There will probably be rape, forced crossdressing, choking, abuse, etc; and I didn't want to just throw any of you into that without a warning.
> 
> I'm not saying I condone these things, but this story is meant to be, well, very fucked up; and that's just what comes with it, unfortunately.
> 
> Just thought I'd put this warning here: Stop reading if you're sensitive to what I've listed up there and more.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I'm not sure if anyone will really like this or not, but I guess I'll have to wait and see!
> 
> Also, I'd like to say that Kaede, Maki, Amami, and Saihara are supposed to be a bit OOC because now that they're showing their true colors, they can act, well, like the masterminds, I guess?
> 
> Anyway, criticism is appreciated!


End file.
